


Want You

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: It has much angst, but I feel as if it really enraptures the fragility that Castiel has towards Dean.





	Want You

Sex is a paradise.  
Lust,  
Passion,  
Hate,  
Love.

Then why doesn't he want me,  
when all I can think about,  
is when I can see him again.

When he calls my name,  
I come to him.

When he's in pain,  
I heal him.

When he looks at me,  
with those emerald green eyes,  
I melt in my place.

But I will never tell him.

Because if I do,  
he might hate me.

He might despise me.

He might love me too.

He might kiss me.

He might just stare,  
too shell-shocked to even say a word.

I would tell him,  
I want to tell him.

But the only thing wrong with that is,  
I'm terrified that'll he'll reject me.

That he'll look at me with disgust,  
disappointment,  
fear,  
rage.

I'm scared.

That he doesn't want me back...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, favorite, follow, comment, and spread this around! I am going to start signing off with a sentence. Hmmmm... How about... Catch you later, scrolling through the smut! Hey, I like that!


End file.
